The present invention relates to an actuating device for a transmission of a vehicle, particularly a commercial vehicle, a bus, or the like.
Known actuating devices of this type include a compound slide, which has a separate spindle motor for displacing the longitudinal slide in the longitudinal direction, and a further assigned spindle motor for transversely displacing the transverse slide in the transverse direction; the further assigned spindle motor is retained on the longitudinal slide together with the transverse slide, and is therefore necessarily carried along therewith. An actuating device of this type is expensive and complicated. Two absolute value sensors are required to continually display the particular position of the two spindle motors. This is also expensive. It is also disadvantageous that an actuating device of this type is large and therefore requires a great deal of installation space.